


Emotions

by Fottiti



Series: Jack and human(ish) BT Adventures [2]
Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Cyborgs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Post-Coital Cuddling, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Discovery, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fottiti/pseuds/Fottiti
Summary: In which Jack tells BT he loves him and BT wishes he could say it back.
Relationships: BT-7274/Jack Cooper (Titanfall)
Series: Jack and human(ish) BT Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836073
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Context: BT has a mostly human body but is still a robot, and this is him trying to make sense of all the human emotions he’s been feeling since in a new chassis.

BT watched through hooded eyes as Jack arched his back off the bed and threw his head to the side, he squeezed his eyes closed and stuffed his knuckles into his mouth to muffle his cry as he came. BT groaned at the sign and would have gotten completely hard again if they hadn’t already done two rounds.

Jack moaned loudly and BT felt his erection in his hand spill all over his knuckles and their stomachs. Jack bit his bottom lip as BT smiled and leaned down to place an open mouthed kiss to his neck as he thumbed the head of his slowly softening erection. Still recovering, Jack slowly laid flat against the bed again and kept his eyes closed as he ran a hand through his hair pulling it away from his forehead and so it splayed across his pillow in every direction. 

BT pumped his hand down Jack’s length twice before removing his hand and leaning his forehead on Jack’s shoulder. Jack smiled to himself and turned his head to place a kiss against BT’s short dark hair, he wrapped an arm around his shoulders holding him close and asked softly, “Are you okay?” His other hand traced the line of BT’s jaw with his thumb.

“Never better love.” BT kissed his neck again and nodded. He pulled back and opened his eyes feeling Jack’s hand on his cheek and his thumb rubbing his cheekbone. BT smiled seeing Jack’s trademark easy smile across his lips. “But I should be asking you that.” 

Jack chuckled and let out a breath through his nose. “Round two took a lot outta me not gonna lie.”

BT laughed and nodded. “I most definitely believe that.”

Jack snorted and cupped his cheek more and pulled BT’s head down for a kiss. Jack closed his eyes and drew his eyebrows together, trying to pour all his love and affection and respect into the kiss. And was rewarded when BT moaned softly and kissed him back with just as much passion and love. He was about to hold Jack’s cheek but pulled back and turned his head to look at Jack’s semen all over his hand. Jack laughed and held both of BT’s cheeks as he turned his head face away. “That’s so embarrassing.” BT pulled back just enough to enjoy the way Jack’s cheeks and ears flushed pink. “I’ll go get you a towel-“

BT looked back to his hand, Jack followed his gaze still blushing. “Embarrassing? If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be me.” BT felt his cheeks heat, he could see Jack smile out of the corner of his eye. “That was my first time if you remember. And I have no idea how you took it, compared to the past sexual partners you’ve had.”

Jack laughed and shook his head. “You did amazing BT, look I jizzed all over us twice.” Jack looked down between their torsos and grimaced after a moment, “Geez I jizzed all over us twice.”

BT chuckled. “A most beautiful sight to see you like that, and reward that I shall wear proudly.” 

Jack chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Gross. Here, uh, pull out and I’ll-“

BT instantly shook his head and pressed his face against Jack’s neck and breathed out. Jack shivered feeling the rush of warm air against his neck, his eyes fluttered shut as BT kissed his neck. “I don’t think I want to.” BT bit him gently and thrust his hips forward to bury himself completely in Jack’s heat. “There are,” He sighed contently, “no words to describe how perfect this feels.”

“BT-“ Jack’s breath caught in his throat feeling BT push all the way into his overly sensitive entrance. He had to bite his lip when BT pulled out all the way out to the tip ever so slowly, then pushed in all the way again. Jack moaned and could feel the familiar heat building in the pit of his stomach.

“Are you ready for round three Jack?” BT rumbled gently, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Jack groaned and wrapped his hands around BT’s shoulders holding him. “I think I’ll pass out half way if we go again BT.” He wheezed, “I haven’t slept with anyone for months, not used to going at it over and over.” Jack pressed his face into BT’s neck to hide his blush. “Plus, I’m not, usually bottom so also still tryna, you know, get used to it.” He felt his blush travel down his shoulders and chest. “Sorry, but I don’t think I can-“

“Shh. It’s alright Jack. I was merely teasing you.” BT whispered kissing his ear. “I will never make you do anything you do not wish to love, and you do not have to be afraid to tell me. In fact,” BT pulled away so their eyes met, and Jack could tell how serious he was, “if it ever seems as though I am forcing you to do anything you do not wish to, you must tell me immediately Jack.” BT eyebrows drew together. 

Jack nodded and closed his eyes. “I know BT, I know. You don’t ever have to worry about that, I know you’ll never force me to do anything I do want to.” Jack smiled, “Thats why I love you so much.” BT flushed and Jack wished he could see him like that always. So out of character from the Titan war machine he knew, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He just wished the cyborg project was complete sooner, and that he’s realized he feelings for his friend sooner. Jack shook his head sighed wrapping his arms around BT’s chest and pulling him close. 

BT smiled after a moment and ran his clean hand down his cheek. “The feeling is mutual.”

Jack smiled and leaned his head up to kiss him again. “Too much heavy talk after all that sex.” Jack groaned and BT chuckled. “Man for your first time, lemme just say you are a natural.”

“A lot of,” BT just gave a small smile, “research, went into this.”

Jack laughed as BT kissed his cheek and pressed their cheeks together as he finally pulled out. Jack sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head back against the bed. BT combed a hand through his hair as he sat back on his knees, taking mental snapshots of Jack laid completely spent beneath him. His legs wide, neck and collarbones covered in purple marks and bite marks, his toned stomach covered in his own essence. BT put a hand on Jack’s thigh and rubbed his trembling leg with his thumb before getting to his feet off the bed. 

Jack kept his eyes closed as BT lit another lamp on his dresser and went to the washroom in Jack’s bedroom suite. He returned with a damp towel and cleaned them both, he smiled and leaned over Jack giving him a gentle kiss on the lips before tossed the dirty towel into the washroom and head back to Jack’s dresser. He grabbed them both a pair of boxers and pulled his own on the turned the lamp off leaving only the one of Jack’s bedside table on. BT smiled to himself as he helped an exhausted Jack into his boxers before settling down into his bed beside him. 

BT watched as Jack scooted close to him and huddled against his chest. BT tossed the blanket over them and frowned seeing Jack was trembling all over. “Jack, are you alright?” BT asked softly as he ran a hand down Jack’s back. 

Jack pressed the top of his head to BT’s chest and nodded. “Y-yeah I’m alright.” His teeth were chattering lightly. 

“You’re shaking.” BT whispered as he hugged Jack’s body so he was flush against his chest. BT closed his eyes and focused on the power generators in his middle to make them warmer for Jack. 

Jack just chuckled breathlessly. “Guess I’m more exhausted then I thought.” 

“Jack if I’ve hurt you in any way-“

“No no you didn’t.” Jack looked up and shook his head. BT’s blue eyes were focused on him closely, he could tell he was scanning him and checking his vitals. “I’m just tired.” Jack gave a small smile. 

BT frowned. “But Jack you’re-“

“I know.” Jack nodded and closed his eyes. “I know I’m shaking.” He let out a long slow sigh. “Just hold me.”

BT nodded and gently lead Jack so he was on his side and back facing him. BT quickly brought Jack’s smaller frame to be flush against his chest so he could feel the warmth and comforting hun from his mechanics. One hand was under his pillow and the other wrapped around Jack’s stomach holding him close, Jack’s feet were rubbing together as BT wrapped their legs together in a mess. BT pressed his face into Jack’s hair and breathed deeply. 

“Better?” BT whispered. 

Jack nodded. After a while he started to calm down, his teeth stopped chattering and his trembling stoped as BT rubbed his chest with his open palm. Jack yawned and finally his body relaxed into BT’s hold. BT stayed wide awake as Jack slowly drifted off to sleep, he twisted so he could turn off the lamp and together they lay in the darkness. 

“I love you.” Jack’s voice was tired in the dark. “So much BT.”

BT hesitated. He squeezed his eyes closed and wished he could say it back. Wished he wasn’t a robot so he could give Jack the complete human connection he needed. Wished he could fully understand the word, wished that ERROR wouldn’t show up on his HUD every time he tried to say it. The best he could do was call Jack “love” because it wasn’t his emotions but more of a nickname rather than trying to explain how he felt. BT felt a sense of dread make him feel sick in the pit of his stomach. BT’s breath hitched as Jack yawned tiredly. 

“I love you BT.” Jack whispered, BT could hear the smile in his voice. “And it’s okay, you don’t have to say it back.” His voice was quieter. 

BT felt his body relax. Jack knew BT would probably never be able to love like a human, even though he walked talked and looked like a human, the Titan would never be one fully. BT felt emotion tug inside him, he always tried to push the dark thoughts away before they would consume his mind. BT pressed his face into the name of Jack’s neck and breathed deeply. Wishing he could fully feel and understand the emotions that grew stronger and stronger each day. He had told Jack that he was started to experience emotions more and more since being in a new chassis, and Jack had smiled and said “You’re just becoming more human.”. His words had made BT’s heart race. 

Jack smiled and pressed back against his chest. “And I wouldn’t trade this for the world.” He hummed and laced their fingers together. “Cause I know you love me.” Jack turned his head to look back at him and BT kissed him on the cheek. Jack smiled and closed his eyes as he laid foreword again. 

BT felt his eyes water at Jack’s words. He vowed to say it one day to Jack, sometime in the near future or in years he didn’t know, but he knew he would be able to tell Jack that he loved him someday. BT smiled against his neck and tightened his arm around Jack as he drifted off into a peaceful rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) Hope it wasn’t too weird lmaooo


End file.
